Dreams Came True
by daydreamerlady
Summary: We cannot choose who we love nor can Kristy. She had dedicated her life to the most haunting love story, The Phantom of The Opera. What had her obsession done to her?Let's find out and follow her dark and haunting journey in this story.
1. Preface

All the characters are mine as well as the plot. Some of the characters and references that would be featured in the future chapters belong to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. If you've got an idea on how to make it better, I'll be more than happy to hear it!Thank you in advance!

**Preface**

It started with a simple admiration, then it turned into an obsession that affected her life.

Her obsession towards the most magical musical of all time and the most haunting tragic love story had made her fantasizing about what would or could have happened if she were Christine Daae, the soprano of the century who had an Angel of Music that guided and loved her depite being horridly obsessed with her as well as her childhood sweetheart that was her knight in shining armor, Raoul de Chagny.

She fell deep in love with the dark story and began to imagine herself back in the 19th century. Kristy started to live up her imaginations by writing and sometimes, drawing about it.

But when her imaginations started to take over her sanity and the real world, that is when **her** angel of music began to appear in her life to guide her back to the right path.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I'm working on the other half of the chapter. I was listening to ****Never Let Me Go by ****Florence and The Machine while writing this :) Please read and review, I would want refine my writing skill!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Three more sentences..." Kristy sighed as her fingers tapping on the keyboard. Three hours had passed and nothing came up on her mind to finish the last paragraph of the fanfiction she was writing.<p>

Not that she had not had the outlines ready, it was her mind arguing with her heart debating whether to kill one of the characters in the story or not. The girl took a deep breath and smiled wryly at the screen. She had decided.

"Do you earn money from that?" Sarah, one of Kristy's roommates broke the silence out of nowhere, sarcastically.

For God's sake, will she ever leave me alone? Kristy turned around facing her roommate.

"No. Look, Sarah. I've been trying to finish the last few sentences. I know what you're thinking... that this has nothing to do with the course I am taking but it's the way I spend my free time." and to feed my strange dreams and my strange love for a man who probably does not exist.

Sarah opened her mouth to argue but shrugged it away and nodded. "Whatever makes you happy. Well, Jennifer and I are going to Matt's party tonight. If you want to come along with us, do inform me before 8 p.m. Oh and now..." Sarah bit her bottom lip before continuing "...I have to go on date."

The corners of Kristy's lips curved up slightly and then she gave her friend a brief hug. "I'm sorry for being cold but you do understand how much this mean to me, right? And I will call you if I want to go. Now, go! Have fun with your date." Both of them giggled and made up.

Sarah had left and now Kristy returned to her laptop. It was hard to admit but Kristy had a sick obsession with The Phantom of The Opera. It was like a curse and a blessing to her.


	3. Chapter 2 continued

_xxx_

_Christine... Come to me..._

Kristy woke up with a soft gasp. That was the third night she heard that voice. A soft voice as an angel's whisper. The voice that called for a woman named Christine and Kristy strangely felt as if it was calling to her.

"It's just a dream."Kristy groaned quietly. She knew that the Phantom could never come to her, he was a merely fictional character!

She looked around the room, her roommates were all sleeping.

Kristy ran her fingers through her soft curls. She shivered from the sudden coldness in the air and rubbed her palms together as she walked over to the windows. She looked back at her bed and wondered how she fell asleep that night. She did not come to Matt's party.

_I am such an introvert._ Kristy laughed at herself.

Returning her gaze to the windows, she frowned slightly at the reflection of a faint light coming from the vanity. She quickly closed the windows and the curtains. Her heart was beating faster.

_It is not possible. The mirror on the vanity could have not produced light in any ways!_

She rested her back against the windows, staring at the mirror on the vanity for a moment. She bit her bottom lip and slowly walking over to it. She told herself that the reflection she had seen was simply her imagination and there was nothing to worry about as she reached out her hand slowly to touch the cold surface of the mirror.

"Kristy?"

Kristy jumped at the voice that called her name in sleepy voice. However, she did not say anything to her roommate.

"What are you doing on the vanity in the middle of the night?" Emma said, confused.

"Oh, umm. Nothing. Nothing really." Kristy lied. "I'm sorry if I woke you up. You can go back to sleep now."

Emma responded her with a "hmm" and went back to sleep. She fell asleep that easily. Kristy put a hand against her heart and closed her eyes, exhaling softly. She felt grateful and disappointed at the same time. She was not sure why.

Kristy walked back to her bed and pulled the blanket over her chest. She did not think that she would stop thinking about what she saw just a moment ago.

_I want it to be real. I... I need it to. _She let herself sleep with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review. They will be greatly appreciated!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

_"What a beautiful place." Kristy said breathlessly._

_Her eyes wandered the majestically beautiful room that looked familiar to her. She had never went there, though. Strangely, the place was quiet and the was not a single living things except for her. Kristy began to explore the place and touched the surface of an enormous mirror that caught her eyes. It was cold and the golden frame of the mirror was carved perfectly. _

_Cold air suddenly brushed the nape of her neck. Kristy turned around as she felt someone or something was standing behind her. There was no one._

_"Hello?" Kristy gathered her courage to call out the unknown._

_"Hello, is someone here?" She repeated, slightly frightened. _

_The candlelight immediately extinguished and Kristy whimpered softly in confusion and shock. _

_"Go." _

_That voice. The voice that was calling to a woman named "Christine" at night in Kristy's sleep demanded her to leave. Kristy remained freeze in her place. "What is going on? You are dreaming again, Kristy!" The voice inside her tried to keep her sane._

_"Go... You do not belong here." The voice demanded again. Only this time it said it with a longer sentence._

_"Who are you?"_

_No response. The voice was gone and the lights went on again._

xxxx

"Wake up! You are going to miss your class!" Sarah switched the lights on as she woke Kristy up.

"W-what?" Kristy said with her hands covering her eyes. She was still confused. Her breathing was uneven. She sat up from the bed slowly.

"Yes, Krissy. Did you forget that you have a class this morning? You told me to wake you for when you didn't hear the alarm clock. And you didn't but instead you were calling out some guys in your sleep or whatever..."

Kristy buried her face in her palms and nodded. "Thank you. I had this weird dream but it doesn't matter." It did but she did not want to tell anyone about it. As if it was her little secret.

"Okay, I have to do my laundry. Don't forget to wake Jess up when you're finished showering."

"This early?" Kristy lifted her face from her palms and stared at her friend.

Sarah smiled in amusement and shrugged, "I don't want to fight with other girls for the washing machine."

Kristy laughed and left the bed to shower room.

xxxx

Twenty minutes had gone and as Kristy dressed up, her eyes glued to the mirror on the vanity. She thought about the voice. The voice that came into her dreams and sleep.

Kristy unconsciously stared at the mirror for twenty minutes and her mind went somewhere else. She took a few steps toward the vanity and sat on it without taking her eyes off of the mirror.

The reflection of her room began to change and her t-shirt and jeans changed into a turquoise ball gown. Her curls were pulled up into a bun and she wore a small tiara.

She looked so beautiful and it was her in the mirror but... different.

There was a knock on the door and a man voice called to her.

"My love?"

Kristy let out a small gasp as the door slowly open. She tilted her head slightly to see who was the person coming into her room.

A man with period outfit with a handsome feature smiled at her softly.

"Finally, you are here." the man held out his hand to her slowly.

Her eyes widened and she took his hand hesitantly. "Raoul?"

* * *

><p><strong>and her fantasy begins!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

The night was going well at that time without Kristy thinking about this peculiar moment that happened to her. Beautiful music filled in the air, surrounding them as they danced gracefully.

Kristy's mind flew away as the man she strongly believed as Raoul DeChagny, the fictional character that she had always disliked, leading her to the center of the dancing crowd.

"Monsieur, do I know you?" Kristy whispered to him. She frowned for the sound of her voice sounded different and that as if she was talking in another language.

The man chuckled quietly, thinking that Kristy was only being funny. He placed his hand on her back. Both of them began to dance just like everyone else at the ball.

"Yes. You do, love." He whispered back in amusement as they dance together.

Kristy looked into his eyes, those beautiful eyes and obscurely furrowed her brows. "Forgive me, monsieur. I do not."

He did not respond until they finished dancing when the music ended. He looked at Kristy and then took her out from the crowd.

"What is wrong? Are you not well? I could walk you to the dormitory."

_Dormitory?_

The man cupped Kristy's both sides of face and the look in his face was a genuinely worried expression.

"No, I'm fine but I really don't know who you are and how I got here."

"It is not the time for laughing. I am truly worried about you."

_Please wake up now, Kristy. Raoul is worrying about you! Why would he care? What are you doing here?_

"Why... why did you say 'Finally you're here?"

"We were all concerned about you, love. You've been locking yourself in the dressing room for the whole day. I am glad that you opened the door when I called for you."

Kristy was speechless. The last thing she remembered was her being in her room with all her roommates sleeping except for Sarah.

"Christine? Say something." Said the man, worried.

_Wait, what? Christine?_

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is really short but I hope you'd somehow enjoy it!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**_Thank you so much for the reviews. On this chapter I've tried to be more descriptive and tried to make the chapter longer. I hope you'd enjoy this one! :)_**

* * *

><p><em>Wait, what? Christine?<em>

The time seemed to slow down and the crowds were frozen. Kristy's eyes wandered the grand ball room. The place went silent. All eyes were on her and Raoul but she chose to ignore them. Her gaze went back to Raoul's eyes when he turned her face gently back to him.

He had the most beautiful eyes she ever beheld. They were blue, ocean-like. They were over-sized like a child with lashes so thick that anyone would think he might be wearing eye make-up. Kristy could not resist staring into the eyes that slowly bored into hers.

"Christine Daae. Let me walk you to the dressing room if not the dormitory." Raoul said, sounding slightly impatient as he took her gloved hand and locked their fingers.

Again, Kristy's breath was stolen when he called her by that name. She made no sound and nodded slowly. She wanted to ask him questions but it would make him more worried than he already was.

_I am Christine? Christine Daae? The person- A fictional character to exact- that I have always wanted to be. Have my dreams come true?_

She looked upon those honest eyes and found that he was not teasing. Then, her head spun and her sight became blurry. She did not comprehend on what was happening. Kristy felt Raoul's strong arms caught her collapsing body. Darkness started clouding her eyes. She faintly heard him comforting himself anxiously as he carried her to the dressing room that apparently became hers a few nights ago.

xxxx

_Warm and comfortable._

A pair of eyes fluttered open. Kristy sighed as she sat up from the sofa. She pulled the blanket down slowly and thought for a moment. She found herself to be in the hostel room but her roommates were not there.

"What a dream." She whispered in relief.

She never thought that she would ever get the chance to be Christine Daae although she had always imagined herself to be. The dream seemed too vivid that she would not stop thinking about it as she stared at the wood-fire that was blazing cheerily in the ample fireplace.

She did not remember sleeping on the sofa. Confusion crept into her mind. As a daydreamer and someone who always listened to hypnosis videos on YouTube, Kristy felt the need to do a reality check.

It was dark and she could not see the room clearly. She was searching for a mirror as the reflection that showed would tell whether she was still dreaming or not. Kristy walked over to the closet that had a large mirror in it.

To know that she was not in her dreams, the image of herself must be shown clearly as the reflection of the mirror. If the image was blurred or other figures were shown, that would mean she still stuck in her dreams.

Kristy's pulse quickened as she opened the closet. She had done the same thing every day but this time, it felt different and strange. She could feel her nerves tingling as if it was being tickled with a small feather. She shut her eyes close when the closet open wide. Part of her wanted to see herself in the mirror but at the same time she somehow wanted to see something else. Something like a tall mysterious dark figure.

Like the phantom.

The light switched on and to her disappointment, it was her own reflection that appeared in the mirror. Kristy sighed quietly and went to sit on the sofa. She pulled out her cell phone from her coat's pocket to check on the time. It was 9:00 p.m. She checked her mail and there was a new mail received from Emma. It said:

"Hey, Kristy.

Are you still in the hostel? Jessica told me that you were acting weird and you didn't go to classes lately. I mean, we are your friends and we're worried about you. You sure know you can rely on us if you have any problems. I hope everything is well there. Since we're on semester break, I wish you a happy holiday! Have fun with your family and of course, your phantom ;)

Your beloved roommate,

Emma."

The mail left Kristy dumbstruck. She did not realize that the second semester had almost come to an end. She thought about going home but her parents were still traveling since they were both writers. She missed them. Her younger sister, Rose, would be at home taking care of their little brothers, James and Daniel.

People had always mistaken her sister and her as twins. Well, Rose had a pair of hazel eyes, straight hair and an inch shorter than Kristy. Other than that, they looked exactly the same. Unlike Kristy, Rose was a very focused person. She had always wished that she could be like that but then she loved being a daydreamer as it made her life less- stressful.

Daniel and James. Those two were the super duo that made everyone's day everyday. They would make good jokes when the house seemed a little gloomy. Sometimes, when one of them was sad or upset they would lighten each other up. Kristy smiled at the thought of them.

"I should start packing." Kristy said to herself, excited.

She turned off her cell phone and started packing whilst singing to her favorite musical of all time, the phantom of the opera.

Little did she know, a pair of golden eyes were watching her every movement in the room.


End file.
